List of Disgaea 3 Classes
Humanoid Classes d3 wf 24.jpg|'Male Fighter' |link=Male Fighter (Disgaea 3) d3 wf 25.jpg|'Female Fighter' |link=Female Fighter (Disgaea 3) d3 wf 26.jpg|'Skull' |link=Skull (Disgaea 3) d3 wf 27.jpg|'Mage' |link=Mage (Disgaea 3) d3 wf 28.jpg|'Male Healer' |link=Male Healer (Disgaea 3) d3 wf 29.jpg|'Female Healer' |link=Female Healer (Disgaea 3) d3 wf 30.jpg|'Male Brawler' |link=Male Brawler (Disgaea 3) d3 wf 31.jpg|'Female Brawler' |link=Female Brawler (Disgaea 3) Archermale.jpg|'Ranger' |link=Ranger Archer.jpg|'Archer' |link=Archer (Disgaea 3) d3 wf 34.jpg|'Gunner' |link=Gunner (Disgaea 3) d3 wf 35.jpg|'Gunslinger' |link=Gunslinger d3 wf 36.jpg|'Ninja' |link=Ninja (Disgaea 3) d3 wf 37.jpg|'Kunoichi' |link=Kunoichi (Disgaea 3) d3 wf 38.jpg|'Male Samurai' |link=Male Samurai (Disgaea 3) d3 wf 39.jpg|'Female Samurai' |link=Female Samurai (Disgaea 3) Armorknight.jpg|'Heavy Knight' |link=Heavy Knight (Disgaea 3) i wf 041 i.jpg|'Thief' |link=Thief (Disgaea 3) d3 wf 42.jpg|'Geomancer' |link=Geomancer (Disgaea 3) d3 wf 43.jpg|'Beastmaster' |link=Beastmaster (Disgaea 3) d3 wf 44.jpg|'Berserker' |link=Berserker d3 wf 45.jpg|'Shaman' |link=Shaman_(Disgaea_3) d3 wf 46.jpg|'Masked Hero' |link=Masked Hero d3 wf 47.jpg|'Magic Knight' |link=Magic Knight (Disgaea 3) i wf 048 i.jpg|'Majin' |link=Majin (Disgaea 3) d3 wf 49.jpg|'Cheerleader' |link=Cheerleader Anngelxz4.jpg|'Celestial Host' |link=Celestial Host (Disgaea 3) Monster Classes i wf 059 i.jpg|'Slime' |link=Slime i wf 060 i.jpg|'Orc' |link=Orc (Disgaea 3) i wf 061 i.jpg|'Mothman' |link=Mothman (Disgaea 3) i wf 062 i.jpg|'Eryngi' |link=Eryngi i wf 063 i.jpg|'Ghost' |link=Ghost (Disgaea 3) i wf 064 i.jpg|'Catsaber' |link=Catsaber (Disgaea 3) Disgaea 3 Prinny avatar.jpg|'Prinny' |link=Prinny (Disgaea 3) i wf 066 i.jpg|'Zombie' |link=Zombie (Disgaea 3) i wf 067 i.jpg|'Marionette' |link=Marionette (Disgaea 3) i wf 068 i.jpg|'Alraune' |link=Alraune (Disgaea 3) i wf 069 i.jpg|'Warslug' |link=Warslug (Disgaea 3) i wf 070 i.jpg|'Cockatrice' |link=Cockatrice (Disgaea 3) i wf 071 i.jpg|'Reaper' |link=Reaper i wf 072 i.jpg|'Mystic Beast' |link=Mystic Beast (Disgaea 3) i wf 073 i.jpg|'Holy Dragon' |link=Holy Dragon (Disgaea 3) i wf 074 i.jpg|'Succubus' |link=Succubus (Disgaea 3) i wf 075 i.jpg|'Dragon Zombie' |link=Dragon Zombie (Disgaea 3) i wf 076 i.jpg|'Wood Golem' |link=Wood Golem (Disgaea 3) i wf 077 i.jpg|'Rifle Demon' |link=Rifle Demon (Disgaea 3) i wf 078 i.jpg|'Fire Demon' |link=Fire Demon Iwf081ilq0.jpg|'Nekomata' |link=Nekomata Iwf098iuy5.jpg|'Dragon' |link=Dragon Unlocking Classes Default Classes *Male Fighter *Female Fighter *Skull *Mage *Male Healer *Female Healer *Male Brawler *Female Brawler *Thief By Leveling Unlocked by getting two classes to this Level Level 15 *Ranger (Male Fighter and Male Healer) *Archer (Female Fighter and Female Healer) *Heavy Knight (Male Fighter and Male Brawler) *Beastmaster (Female Fighter and Female Brawler) *Gunner (Skull and Thief) *Gunslinger (Mage and Thief) Level 20 *Geomancer (Male/Female Brawler and Male/Female Healer) Level 25 *Magic Knight (Male/Female Fighter and Skull/Mage) *Cheerleader (Geomancer and Male/Female Healer) *Shaman (Geomancer and Skull/Mage) Level 30 *Ninja (Male Brawler and Skull) *Kunoichi (Female Brawler and Mage) Level 35 *Male Samurai (Male Fighter and Ranger) *Female Samurai (Female Fighter and Archer) Level 40 *Berserker (Heavy Knight and Beastmaster) Level 45 *Masked Hero (Thief and Gunner/Gunslinger) Special *Majin (Get the Good or Super Hero ending, then start a new cycle, then clear any map) *Celestial Host (Beat Item World Command Attack in under roughly 145 moves) *Nekomata (Downloadable add-on) *Dragon (Downloadable add-on) Minimum Level to Unlock All Classes *Level 45 Thief, Gunner/Gunslinger *Level 40 Heavy Knight, Beastmaster *Level 35 Male Fighter, Female Fighter, Ranger, Archer *Level 30 Male Brawler, Female Brawler, Skull, Mage *Level 25 Geomancer, Male/Female Healer Category:Disgaea 3